Concurso de belleza
by gianmi
Summary: se encontraban 2 grupos de chicos alrededor de lo que parece ser un folleto pegado en la pared. Si esos dos grupos no eran más ni menos que el Team Craig y Team Stan los cuales no saben que pronto se acercara la guerra...de belleza?
1. Chapter 1

**Concurso de belleza**

En la preparatoria de South Park se encontraban 2 grupos de chicos alrededor de lo que parece ser un folleto pegado en la pared. Si esos dos grupos no eran más ni menos que el Team Craig y Team Stan.

-Estos es ridículo-dijo Stan mientras masticaba un chicle que de seguro ya no tiene sabor(es feo tuve una mala experiencia por un chicle así).

-no entiendo- dice Clyde con una sonrisa gatuna asomando su cabecita entre los dos grupos.

-a quien se le ocurriría esta mierda-mientras Cartman hablaba Butters se restregaba los nudillos haciendo que un par de anillos chocaran causando un sonido molestoso o solo para Cartman-con una carajo ya cállate Butters-

-no entiendo-repite Clyde para que alguien le preste atención.

-la chica o chico * aunque dudo que sea chico * que hizo esto sí que estuvo fumado-dijo Craig con su voz monótona de siempre

-no entiendo-dice mientras pasa al frente de los chicos pero ninguno lo regresa a ver.

-aaagh y si esto es una trampa del g-gobierno que nos quieres secuestras ngh y vendernos a loa gnomos para q-que nos roben la ropa interior y d-después darnos a los ovnis para que los extraterrestres n-nos violen y nos maten!-todos le quedan viendo con cara de qué-carajo-le-ocurre-a-este.

- Tweek te puedo preguntar algo –dijo Cartman agarrándolo del hombro.

- s-si- dijo mientras se ponía nervioso por la acción de Cartman.

-eres de fácil tonto de estar en pie peina-

-aagh como sabes que mi mamá me peina! Eres un brujo aléjate- dice mientras se esconde tras Craig el cual solo mira a Cartman con su cara monótona pero con aires de enojo-

-deja de joder a Tweek culón- le saca el dedo del medio.

-tsk-

- yo creo qu-pero Token fue interrumpido por el sonio de su celular- disculpen un rato-dijo mientras se metía al baño para contestar con mas privacidad en el momento de sacar su celular cae dentro del inodoro, Token solo se limitó a ver como si por arte de magia el celular saliera y se pusiera en sus manos (que asco XD) pero no ocurrió asique se agacho y metió la mano dentro sacando así su celular que por suerte seguía valiendo (pinché suertudo) mientras miraba su bandeja de llamadas perdidas pudo ver que la llamada era de Kevin.

-lo siento chicos tengo que irme –dijo mientras salía del baño en dirección a la biblioteca de la escuela donde seguro debe de estar metido Kevin.

-ja seguro ya le llego el mes-dijo Cartman el cual solo recibe una mirada de odio por parte del único hijo de la pareja millonaria.

-si yo también me voy- dijo Kyle mientras tomaba la mono se su súper mejor amigo-ven quiero comprarme algo de tomar-dijo mientras se iban perseguidos por un pervertido aferrado a un pobre Butters y un racista culón.

-yo también, quiero comprar café-dijo Tweek mientras se dirigía al bar de la escuela perseguí por un Craig.

Mientras un Clyde se quedaba solo en el pasillo mirando el folleto.

-no entiendo-

Clyde después de unos segundos se da cuenta que estaba solo y que sus amigos estaban a unos metros de distancia-

-oigan no me dejen solo que meda miedo!-grita mientras toma el folleto de la pared y se lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Concurso de belleza**

**Parte2: macho bien macho?**

**Hola :)**

**Estoy bien feliz y animada que le haiga gustado el primer capítulo, tal vez me demore en subir los 3 tres primeros capítulos ya que no sé cómo utilizar bien esto de escribir y publicar es mucha presión, le agradecería mucho a alguien que me enseñe o me guie un poco de como tengo que hacer ya que soy muy despistada como Clyde XD bueno también me disculpo por las faltas pero este capi no las tendrá.**

En la cafetería del colegio se podía ver al team Stan sentados en una mesa conversando como siempre hasta que el pelirrojo decide abrir la cola que recién compro en compañía de su súper mejor amigo, al abrirla, la cola empieza a regarse y Kyle se molesta serrándola de nuevo después vuelve a abrirla pero se vuelve a regar después la vuelve a cerrar y al abrir otra vez se riega, Cartman que estaba viendo todo decide ayudarlo (milagro).

-tenías que ser judío- dice mientras le arrebata la bebida de las manos.

-devuélveme mi cola gordo-Kyle sonaba molesto pero Cartman lo ignoro olímpicamente y abrió lentamente la cola y dándosela a su dueño.

-yo pensaba que eras tonto pero ahora ya lo afirmo-dice con una cara tranquila como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera la hora o algo parecido.

-ya cállate-

en mí, en mi Callas

-pues mira- dice mientras le saca la lengua infantilmente-culón-

- no soy un culón judío de mierda-

Stan y Kenny quien fue anteriormente abandonado por Butters para hablar con Pip, solo podían ver como los dos pelaban, Kenny aburrido por la rutina empieza a imitar a sus amigos con las manos formando títeres que hablaban al mismo tiempo que los dos.

-ja que poca imaginación tienes-

Kenny regresa a ver a Stan que miraba sus manos burlonamente- pues tienes una mejor idea-

-claro-dice Stan mientras de su bolsillo saca un marcador negro- solo mira y aprende- dice mientras toma las manos de Kenny para dibujar unos ojos y bocas con las gorras correspondientes de sus amigos.

Kenny miraba molesto como Stan le rayaba las manos*carajo acaso no puede hacerse el mismo, porque yo tengo que ser siempre el maniquí* los pensamientos de Kenny fueron interrumpidos por un grito de una de las mesas.

-HAAAAAA! ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA QUIEN PODRÍA A VER HECHO TAL COSA!-se podía ver a un Clyde parado sobre la silla con toda la escuela viendo como un loco suelto.

-mierda Clyde siéntate que todos nos miran-dice Craig con cara de estrés total por culpa de uno de sus amigos.

-aagh! la presión no p-puedo aguantar más!- Tweek estaba en posición fetal sobre su sillar (tener a toda la escuela viéndote si es perturbador).

-coño si ves lo que causas Clyde seguro necesitara terapia por tu culpa- dice mientras intenta hacer que Tweek entre en razón.

-es que esto no puede ser-dice Clyde mientras apunta al folleto de dudosa procedencia en su mano-esto no es normal, es antinatural tal vez hasta diabólico-

-no exageres solo es un simple concurso * no es un concurso normal pero sigue siendo un concurso*-

-como que un simple concurso acaso no ves la gravedad de la situación?- dice mientras agarra los hombres de Craig sobre la mesa- es un concurso de belleza para hombres!-

-¿y?-

-como que ¿y? esto demuestra lo tan machos que somos-dice mientras le planta el folleto en plena cara, recibiendo como respuesta a un Craig sacándole el dedo pero sin perder la posición en la que se encontraban.

-no sé de donde mierda sacaste que esto mide nuestro machismo- dice mientras retira bruscamente el folleto en su cara.

-es obvio-lo mira con cara de maestro reprendiendo a un estudiante que no puede hacer un ejercicio- no te das cuenta?-

-NO-

-pues es como los concursos de chicas- mira la cara de Craig de todavía no entender- pues es así cuando una chica gana significa que es la más linda que las demás-

- y…-

-pues si un hombre gana significa que es mejor que los demás-al decir esto mágicamente todos los hombres de la escuela se reúnen alrededor de su mesa causando que Tweek reaccionara de su estado emo para poder escuchar lo que dice Clyde-pues si, es verdad si un hombre gana significa que es el más deseado de la escuela-

Stan que también se acercó con su grupo decidió hablar.

-pero es estúpido todos saben que soy yo, por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol- todos lo miran con cara de querer castrarlo.

-ja no, soy yo por ser el más listo de la clase y todos sabemos que a las mujeres les gusta los chicos listos- (a mi si me gusta los chicos listos) dice Kyle mientras empuja algunos hasta llegar a la mesa.

-no, soy yo por ser el más sexy que todos ustedes- dice Kenny haciendo lo mismo que Kyle para llegar a la mesa.

-jajaja trió de maricas es obvio que soy yo- dice Cartman mientras empuja (bota) a todos en su camino.

- cállate culón que a ti ninguna chica quiere apegarse-dice Kyle ofendido por lo dicho.

Es obvio que soy yo, dice Craig para sorpresa de todos.

-por qué?– pregunta Stan.

-porque yo lo digo-responde con su cara de siempre.

-aagh no, yo- dice Tweek mientras se levanta de su silla.

-no, yo-dice persona desconocida.

-no, yo-dados Damien.

-no, yo- dice segunda persona desconocida.

-no, yo-dice Gregory acompañado de Christopher que dios sabrá de donde salieron y que estuvieron haciendo.

-no, yo-dados Pip Y Mantequillas.

-cállense todos, yo soy porque Token me lo dijo-dice Clyde subiéndose a la mesa.

En otro lugar no muy lejano de allí está un Token acompañado de Kevin.

-achu!-estornuda Token sobre su libro de matemática- o carajo ya lo ensucie de mocos- dice mientras se levanta y pone el libro de regreso a su estantería para que algún desafortunado lo coja.

-salud-

-gracias-

-de seguro alguien está pensando en ti-

-no, lo dudo tal vez estén metiéndome en alguna tontera-dice mientras toma otro libro siendo seguido por la mirada de confusión de su compañero.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

disculpas

pequeño aviso

**me disculpo algunas palabras que están mal escritas en la historia pues yo las escribo bien pero en el momento de subir se daña y cuando corrijo y publico pues se dañan otra vez, intentare arreglar eso pero la historia sigue claro ustedes también me pueden dar ideas que pueda incluir en el proceso de la historia, gracias y chao :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Concurso de belleza**

**Parte3: ¡yo ganare!**

-Cállate Clyde, no estamos aquí para escuchar tus babosadas –dice un Cartman levemente enojado mientras mira como Clyde sostenía unos hojas.

-sí, Clyde muévete que tengo que ir a mi casa a ver carita de ángel- dice un impaciente Damien que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- si es verdad, yo tengo que ver la novela "mis pechos de piedra", seguro ya debe de estar empezando- dice Stan mientras se acomodaba en la silla que estaba sentado.

-cierto, hoy dan el capítulo en el cual María José de los Ángeles le dice a Pedro Mario de los Campos que sus chichis eran de piedras- dice Pip mientras ojeaba una revista que dios sabrá de dónde encontró.

-no puedo creer que ustedes miren esas cosas- dice Christopher mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared mientras encendía un cigarrillo- no sean maricas-

-¿así?, pues entonces ¿tú que miras?- pregunta Stan un poco enojado porque ofendieron a su novela favorita.

-yo no veo novelas maricas, yo veo Dora la exploradora, esa perra esta como quiere y también es muy astuta ya que últimamente ya no puedo responder a sus preguntas -dice mientras botaba un gran humo gris.

Los demás le miraron con cara de ¿que-carajo?, pero una pequeña voz interrumpió ese incomodo silencio que se formó.

-yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo un pequeño manojo de niervos llamado Butters.

-mierda, creo que la estupidez se pega-dice Gregory mientras se separa un poco del grupo seguido por Kyle.

-bueno, bueno ya paremos, Clyde por favor apúrate, ¿sí?-dice Damien mientras toma asiento alado del mencionado.

-claro, a ver…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¿qué pasa?…-dice Pip mientras se removía en su silla por el incómodo silencio que se formó.

-sí, ocurre algo- dice Kyle nervioso.

-yo…-las palabras de Clyde eran tan suaves que casi no eran escuchadas por los demás.

-que pasa, ¿es algo malo?- las palabras de Stan se notaban un poco incomodas.

-aagh que pasa, esto no es bueno, Clyde t-te sientes bien no quieres que te llevemos al h-hospital, ¿puedes respirar?, ¿estas m-mareado?, ¿tienes frio?, ¿quieres agua?, ¿¡QUE TIENES?!-dice mientras le toma de los hombres y los sacude brutalmente.

-Tweek déjalo que lo mareas-dice Craig mientras retira cuidadosamente las manos de Tweek sobre los hombres de Clyde.

-yo…yo…-

Todos ya estabas cansados y seguro que se tirarían sobre el pobre de Clyde.

-dimos de una puta vez-dice Cartman ya harto de esta estúpida espera solo para ver cuáles eran las reglas del concurso.

-es que yo…yo… yo no puedo leer esto-dice mientras muestras el folleto.

-tenías que ser… pasa-dice Damien mientras le arrebataba bruscamente el folleto de las manos-a ver dice…que el que quiera concursar tiene que ser alguien el cual esté dispuesto a cambiar- todos lo miraron con acara de no entender, pero él siguió su lectura- todos los concursantes tendrán dos semanas para transformarse en su contrario, cada participante no podrá elegir a su pareja, las parejas serán elegidas por medio de un sorteo, esta tremendamente prohibido no usar trampas ya que eso quitaría la emoción del concurso-

Al terminar la lectura todos se miraron un poco intrigados, quien era la persona que se le ocurrió tremenda babosada, pero de algo si estaban seguro que esto no se quedaría así solo uno de ellos ganara esta contienda y el que gane será el dueño de la escuela (creo que se pasaron un poco).

-¡YO GANARE!-todos gritaron al mismo tiempo que firmaban una hoja que parecía ser las inscripciones (¿de dónde apareció esa hoja?).

Todos se empujaban, mordían, aplastaban (cofcofCartmancofcof) e incluso se escupían pero al final todos ya estabas inscritos.

-bien como ya estamos inscrito tenemos que elegir a nuestra pareja-dice Cristopher mientras sigilosamente se colocaba alado de Gregory el cual ni cuenta se daba.

-pero las reglas dicen que tenemos que sortear nuestras parejas-dice Kyle recordando lo que leyó Damien.

-sí, tenemos que coger un papelito y poner nuestro nombres después lo metemos en una gorra la batimos y que cada uno coja un papelito, ok-dice Gregory mientras se aleja de Cristopher para coger un cuaderno y arrancar una hoja para escribir mientras ze mole solo maldecía en mente.

-me parece una buena idea-dice Stan con una sonrisa hipócrita por que el quería ir con su súper mejor amigo.

-bien-dice Gregory mientras tomaba la boina de Pip el cual se sorprendió solo un poco pero no dijo nada-comenzamos-sus manos se movían de arriba abajo para que los papelitos se mezclen- tu primero Craig-

Craig solo miraba aburrido la gorra.

-rápido que algunos tenemos que trabajar mañana temprano-dice Kenny el cual ha estado últimamente callado.

Todos lo regresan a ver, Kenny solo pudo ajustar su capucha.

-vaya Kenny no sabía que las putas se levantaran tan temprano para trabajar-dice Cartman mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona a Kenny el cual solo le mostró el dedo del medio.

-hmnphmnphnphm-dice Kenny con mucho enojo.

Todos lo ignoraron al ver que Craig metía la mano en la boina de Pip.

-bien el siguiente es mmm… Cartman, el nombrado solo se dirige dónde estaba Gregory y saca su papelito-bien el siguiente es Kenny, Pip, Kyle, Clyde, Tweek, Stan. Damien, Cristopher y Butters-

Todos los nombrados se acercaron y tomaron sus papeles y al final Gregory cogió el que le sobro.

-bien pueden abrir sus papeles-dice Gregory mientras abre su papelito, los demás imitaron la acción y un largo silencio se formó.

-emm… me toco…-

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Concurso de belleza**

**Parte4: mi compañero**

* * *

><p>-emm… me toco…-<p>

Sus miradas se mezclan y un silencio se formó, todos solo mostraban caras serias sin ninguna intención de hablar.

- NOS HA TOCADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron algunos con un fuerte grito que seguro casi hacen temblar toda la escuela.

- Pero que...?-dijo Damien mientras tomaba su papelito y lo pisaba con mucha furia y después lo quemo sin piedad.

-qué carajo, no quiero estar con el culón- grito Kyle mientras miraba al mencionado con cara de asco y odio.

-yo no quiero estar con la puta judía!- dice Cartman mientras lo señala como si fuera algún bicho raro.

-pero no entiendo todos tomamos un papelito, ¿no tendríamos que tener nombres diferentes?- dice Craig mientras miraba a Gregory con duda.

-pues solo puse ciertos nombres en los otros papelitos solo tiene un número-dijo mientras miraba a la nueva pareja pelear.

-yo no soy ninguna puta- dijo Kyle mientras tomaba el borrador de la pizarra y se lo tiraba a la cara a Cartman el cual cayó al piso inconsciente.

-mira Tweek! Un muerto!-Dijo Clyde mientras tomaba de los hombros Tweek y lo batía para que viera al "cadáver".

-AGH!- grito Tweek mientras se metía al armario para no ser cogido por la alma de Cartman y ser llevado al infierno obligadamente.

- Puedo tocarlo?- dice Kenny mientras saca un palo de dios sabrá donde y empieza a tocar con él a Cartman

- Ya te dije que no se toca la basura que esta tirada en el suelo- dice Stan mientras le quita su palito.

-pero…pero-lo mira con carita de perro arrepentido con el hocico partido y el rabo entre las piernas (XD).

-bueno, bueno con quien te toco Pip- pregunto Damien un poco interesado.

-Christopher- la voz de Pip sonaba de ultra tumba.

Todos dieron un paso atrás a excepción del nombrado.

- pardon, ne comprends pas- dice ze mole mostrando su gran acento francés.

Las palabras de ze mole izo que Pip frunciera más el ceño y estallara en furia.

-cierra tu jodida boca- dice Pip mientras lo agarra del cuello de la camisa.

- chienne, suéltame- dice ze mole mientras toma con fuerza su pala con intenciones de pelear.

Todos miraban atentos a la futura pelea hasta Cartman reacciono para ver la batalla do los dos "franceses".

Pip alzo su puño y ze mole preparó su pala para dar un golpe letal hasta que el timbre del cambio de materia sonó mostrando que era hora de volver a clases. (Si se fugaron hace unas horas)

La pelea no se formó ya que todos salieron como alma que coge el diablo para poder ir a clases.

* * *

><p>la tarde paso tranquila uno que otro incidente hasta que llegó la hora favorita de todos estudio sociales wuajajajawuajajaja cof cof donde íbamos, así, al sonar el timbre de intercambio de materia todos se pusieron tensos, nadie hablaba o producía algún ruido, todo era incómodo y tenebroso silencio, en el pasillo se escuchaban unos pasos fuertes que se acercaban más y más hasta la puerta del curso, todos se pusieron piel de gallina hasta que la puerta se abrió produciendo un sonido rechinante y molesto como las película te terror, por la puerta entro una mujer mayor pero no tanto, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios formaban un línea recta sin emoción alguna.<p>

Todos estaban en silencio, solo miraban a la mujer entrar pera después parase y saludar.

-Buenos días querida profesora- dicen todos al mismo tiempo como robots.

Afuera en el pasillo se encontraban dos estudiantes caminando tranquilamente hasta su curso, tenían una conversación animada hasta que un escalofrío cruzo su espalda, los dos se miraron con cara de muertos.

Con voz temblorosa dijo- estudios..- casi lo dijo en un susurro y salieron corriendo como nuca loan echo en su corta vida, pasando (atropellando) algunos estudiantes (todo ser vivo que estuviera en el pasillo) hasta pasar al frente de un grupo de chicos los cuales solo sufrieron heridas superficiales (agonizaban de dolor).

- (con el grupo de víctimas antes del accidente) -

Se encontraban todos caminando hasta su curso pero fueron interrumpidos por dos voces conocidas.

Token estaba conversando feliz de la vida con Kevin el cual también estaba feliz pero hacia unos movimientos extrañas con las manos como simulando tener unas espadas, todo el grupo paro para ver como esa "pareja" se acercaba hasta ellos.

-mierda que maricas son- dice Cartman.

-he?... haaa son ustedes- dice Token acercándose.

- que hacen aquí afuera-dice Kevin el cual no ha hablado mucho en todo este día.

-lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes dos- dice Kyle.

-pues tenemos permiso ya que estuvimos en la biblioteca-Token no pudo acabar de decir ya que Cartman lo interrumpió.

-follando-todos rieron por lo dicho.

-no estuvimos estudiando para estu…- pero callo ya que escucho que a lo lejos se escuchaba unos grito de dolor y golpes.

Todos miraron atentos hasta vieron como una "manada" se acercaba a ellos, todos intentaron escapar pero no pudieron evitar el golpe.

En el pasillo se podía ver un grupo de chicos votados en el piso agonizando, cerca de allí se encontraba el maestro Garrison el cual vio al grupo de estudiantes en el piso agonizando.

-pero que demonios paso aquí-dice el maestro mientras mira como unos dos estudiantes les costaba respirara.

-una manada…vino…aplastar…dolor-las palabras salían entrecortadas y no eran entendibles para el maestro el cual solo alzo una ceja.

-necesito pasar- fue lo único que dijo – o se mueven o los piso-

Todos se quejaron diciendo que no podían.

-bien ustedes mismo lo quisieron- dijo mientras pisaba algunos estudiantes, en el camino se escuchaban quejas como, mi brazo, mi pie, mi cabeza, no siento mis huevos.

El maestro logró salir del pasillo repleto con los cuerpos adoloridos para poder así ir al salón de maestros para tomar café.

Todos se levantaban forzosamente hasta que estuvieron listos para continuar su camino hasta el curso, pero Damien seguía en el piso ya que el maestro Garrison le piso los nobles.

Todos miraban la escena deplorable de un Damien en el piso llorando mientras se agarraba las bolas.

-¡MIS HIJOS LOS MATASTE! HAAAAAAAA- no dejaba de llorar mientras se revolcaba en el suelo, Pip miro asustado a su amigo tal vez se pasó un poquito el maestro.

-jajajajaja- las risas estruendosas de Clyde se escuchaban en todo el país bueno no solo hasta el otro pasillo.

- el maestro Garrison sí que da pisadas potentes- Clyde no paraba de reír- seguro ya lo castro jajaja- todos comenzaron a reír mientras el pobre Damien seguía en el piso.

Damien ya harto de que ninguno de sus "amigos" lo ayudara se levantó a duras penas y los miro con cara de odio.

- gracias estoy bien no tenían que preguntar- todos lo miran con cara de burla.

-de nada- dice Token mientras se da la vuelta para ir a clases, el por lo menos tenía un gran futuro por delante no como ellos que solo piensan en vivir con sus madres- ya vamos que la maestra nos castigara-

. Mierda es verdad nos toca estudios- dice Clyde un poco (como loco) preocupado (desquiciado).

-puta!- alago por parte de Craig (lol)

-coño!- felicidad extrema de Damien (XD)

- dios ya perdimos el año- Pip tan positivo como siempre

Token ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos al frente del grupo.

-viene o no? - dice mientras sigue caminando sin regresar a ver.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Escena extra<p>

Un Tweek encerrado en el armario llorando y diciendo cosas como- el alma… Cartman… infierno… gobierno…-dice mientras se jala los pelos y en ese momento llega el conserje y abre el armario para guardar la escoba pero recibe una pata en la cara y la puerta del armario se vuelve a cerrar.

Desde ese día empezó la leyenda del fantasma del niño encerrado en el armario.


	6. Chapter 6

**Concurso de belleza**

**Parte5: un día normal?**

-el respeto, es cuando ustedes se callan cuando yo estoy hablando- decía la maestra mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los estudiantes los cuales solo le miraban aburridos o dibujaban en sus cuadernos cualquier cosa.

-mierda, el mismo discurso- dijo pepito el cual se encontraba sentado alado de Kenny el cual se moría del aburrimiento, en eso la maestra se da la vuelta y mira o todos los estudiantes con mala cara.

-quien dijo eso- y como arte de magia todos se separaron dejando solo a Kenny, el cual estaba dormido cómodamente sobre el pupitre.

La maestra ya estaba que se le salían los ojos por ver al rubio pervertido durmiendo en su hora-joven Kenny- dijo pero no recibió ninguna reacción- joven Kenny!-la maestra ya estaba empezando a hartarse-despierta! – dijo mientras daba un buen golpe al pupitre, Kenny dio un salto tipo gato casi colgándose del foco, bueno no solo se calló de espaldas de la silla.

-q-que mierda-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

-joven Kenny que cree que estaba haciendo-

-he?, yo – dijo mientras se señalaba-

-noooo el vecino-

-ha pues está en el baño, no ve- dice mientras señala la ventana la cual quedaba justo frente a la ventana de un baño donde se veía un señor en el baño haciendo pues bueno lo que una persona hace en el baño, cantar.

-se cree muy listo verdad-

-no… de verdad no-

-haaa sigue con sus chistecitos, pues vaya a hacer sus chistecitos en la dirección-

-pero...pero-

-Nada, se me larga en este momento- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta, en ese momento sale la canción del chavo cuando se va de la vecindad.

Kenny caminaba como alma en pena acompañado con la canción hasta llegar a la puerta donde giro a ver a todos y después salir con la cabeza agachada.

-hooooooo!- soltaron todos por pena-

-que ho que ho- dice Kenny volviendo a entrar todo enojado.

-ya lárguese- dice la maestra otra vez.

-pero…pero-

-nada salga-dice mientras Kenny vuelve a salir.

* * *

><p>Después de unos cuantos minutos de castigos y discursos al fin sonó la campana de salida.<p>

-hoy fue un día pesado, verdad?-dice Butters mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en su mochila.

-si, además con quien te toco-dice Pip el cual se veía un poco enojado.

-vaya sigues enojado porque te toco con Christopher-

-claro, porque no estarlo- dice mientras toma un lápiz y comienza a jugar con el- es un francés, como quieres que reaccione-dice mientras toma el lápiz con las dos manos y lo comienza a apretar-como quisiera romperle el cuello-dice mientras el lápiz se rompía en dos.

Butters lo mira asustado como su amigo se llenaba de un aura negra y sus ojos daban un destello rojo que brillaba cada vez más.

-claro, pero eso no importa-dice con una risita malvada mientras Butters solo deseaba salir corriendo muy lejos de él.

-y-yo bueno me toco con Craig- dice mientras sale acompañado del otro rubio.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la dirección se encontraba un Kenny sentado esperando a que acabe su castigo.<p>

-por qué a mí-dice mientras agacha la cabeza, todavía tenía sueño ya que la maestra no lo dejo descansar bien.

-por dormirte del aburrimiento en la peor materia que pudo ser creada- dice un Damien tranquilamente mientras se sienta alado del rubio.

-no molestes no estoy de humor-

-vaya si te afecto lo del regaño-dice mientras juega con una hojita.

-me importa un pepino lo que diga esa puta del demonio-

-si… espera un momento, no te metas con mi familia!-dice mientras se levanta de la silla.

-tranquilízate que solo es una bromita-dice mientras se esconde tras la hojita que antes tenía Damien-

-más te vale-dice mientras comienza a caminar asía las escaleras-a por cierto, con quien te toco- dice mientras daba el primer paso para bajar.

-ha pues con…-saca su papelito-Damien?-dice mientras lee un poco confundido-me toco contigo…-dice mientras levanta la mirada para ver al hijo de satanás pero no lo vio-donde te metiste- se levanta y se dirige hasta las escaleras donde encontró a un Damien desmayado seguro por el golpe que se dio por caer de las gradas-vaya sí que se lo tomo muy bien…-

* * *

><p>-Tweek…-<p>

-AGH!-grita Tweek mientras se mete en su casillero-no me llevaras al infierno!-

-soy Craig, no Damien- dice mientras abre la puertita del casillero, vaya que Tweek sí que debe ser pequeño para poder entrar en ese estrecho lugar.

-Craig?-dice mientras lo mira como dudando-y el m-muerto?-

-qué?... haaa hablas de Cartman, está vivo para nuestra mala suerte-

-seguro?-

-si-

-Aagh!-Tweek se le lanza encima como un perro, botándolo al suelo.

-Tweek…-Craig se sentía extraño, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal al sentir el cuerpo de Tweek sobre el suyo.

-Craig?- Tweek miraba como su amigo se encontraba completamente rojo- Craig te e-encuentras bien?-

Craig no escuchaba a Tweek, su mente estaba más ocupada imaginado un cuarto oscuro con un lindo y vulnerable Tweek amarrado a una cama completamente desnudo y el encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Craig? Tienes f-fiebre-dice mientras se mueve un poco para poder poner su mano en la frente del pelinegro para ver si estaba con temperatura.

/#############################En la mente de Craig#################################/

Tweek se encontraba completamente desnudo amarrado en una cama con Craig encima, el cual comenzaba a tocar su blanco pecho hasta toparse con sus pezones y comenzar a pellizcarlos causando unos temblores y jadeos al pobre rubio que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir, esta imagen causo que Craig sonriera pícaramente con cara de pedófilo del antiguo bosque.

/"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Cruda realidad"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""/

Todos los que pasabas por el pasillo donde se encontraban el extraño dúo solo podían salir con una hemorragia nasal por ver la escena "erótica" que daba el pelinegro y el rubio.

* * *

><p>Stan bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente hasta que vio algo que de seguro le causara futuros traumas.<p>

-que mierda- Stan se encontraban parado viendo a un Damien desmayado en los brazos de Kenny el cual estaba arrodillado en el piso.

-por que!-gritaba a todo pulmón mientras miraba el cielo y su cara se iluminada de una luz y todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, en sus ojos se podía ver unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo- porque te lo llevaste, porque!-

Stan bajaba las escaleras lentamente mientras miraba el espectáculo que estaban formando-que mierda crees que estás haciendo Kenny- dice mientras pasa alado de ellos.

-por que!-

-Kenny...-

-que quieres atan, no vez que estoy en un momento difícil-

-pero a que te refieres-

-pues que no es obvio, Damien está muerto y todo por mi culpa-

-okey…yo mejor me voy-dice mientras camina un poco dudoso al pasillo donde miro algo muy perturbador para sus vírgenes ojos.

-Tweek?, Craig?...-

Stan podía ver como un Tweek completamente rojo encima de Craig el cual tenía agarrado el trasero del pobre rubio, en la cara de Craig se podía ver un hilo de sangre bajar por su nariz.

/""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""mente de Craig""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""/

Craig ya avía soltado a Tweek que estaba sentado sobre su miembro, moviéndose mientras Craig agarraba su trasero para poder dar mejores caricias a su ya excitado miembro.

/"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""cruda realidad"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""/

-mejor no digo nada- dice mientras pasa por alado sin regresarles a ver.

- Stan a-ayúdame!- dice Tweek el cual no podía levantarse ya que Craig lo tenía bien apretado contra su cuerpo.

Stan ya avía salido corriendo dejando al pobre de Tweek siendo violado por Craig.

-qué carajo pasa hoy- dice mientras se dirige a su casillero pero las sorpresas no se acaban, Stan ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, cerca de su casillero estaba Pip pateando todo lo que estaba a su alcance con un Butters escondido bajo la fuente de agua mientras grita cosos sin sentido, todo el piso estaba mojado y resbaloso gracias a que Pip pateo la tubería de la fuente y el agua salía como loca por todos lado, Butters parecía que estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso al igual que él.

-Stan!- gritaba Butters mientras se aferraba al pedazo que sobraba de la tubería que Pip pateo.

"mierda da la vuelta y finge que nuca viste eso, solo da la vuelta, solo da la vuelta," se repetía en la mente para así poder salir por la puerta que daba al patio donde respiro tranquilo y se relajó sentándose en una de las bancas pero su paz fue interrumpida por Gregory el cual se paró sobre la banca y empezó a gritar a una multitud que dios sabrá como apareció frente a él.

-dejaran que los maestros los dominen!- grito a todo pulmón mientras alzaba su puño.

-no!- apoyaron todos los niños repitiendo lo que hacía Gregory.

-dejaremos que nos obliguen a escuchar sus aburridas clases!-

-no!-

-pues liberémonos, demostrémosle que los que mandan aquí somos nosotros!-

-si!-

"mierda esto ya se salió de control "piensa mientras sale silenciosamente sin ser visto por nadie para poder meterse en los baño donde respiro nuevamente, "al fin paz", la puerta es derribada por Christopher el cual corre hacia uno de los cubículos y se encierra, "adiós paz", intenta salir pero fue aplastado por una multitud de chicas locas con cámaras, letreros, lápiz labial y libretas con unos lapices puntiagudos, todas gritaban un nombre muy extraño que no se podía entender pero parecía que querían al francés .

-topo/Christopher/ze mole/te amo /préñame/-era todo lo que se escuchaba del grupo de chicas.

Stan sudo frío, si quería salir vivo tendría que pasar por todas esas locas adictas al francés ( me incluyo) hasta poder llegar a su curso donde seguro encontrara una forma de protegerse de todo esta locura.

- laissez-moi seul groupe de fou!- grito desde dentro ze mole lo que causo que todas dieran un súper grito que aturdió a Stan el cual ya estaba saliendo de toda esa multitud casi sano y salvo ya que en el proceso recibió nalgadas, jalones de ropa que casi lo dejan desnudo y unas cuantas manos que tocaron algo que no tuvieron que tocar pero al fin salió.

"mierda, siento que ya no soy virgen" sale corriendo al salón donde entro y cerró la puerta con llaves.

-te estaba esperando… Stan- el nombrado dio la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse a Cartman sentado en el puesto del maestro acompañado por Kyle el cual estaba cabizbajo- seguro te preguntaras que pasa con todos , verdad- dice mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ventana donde se podía ver al grupo de rebeldes amarrando algunos maestros en los juegos del parque- el día a llegando… amigo es nuestro turno de mandar... Stan tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que es ser popular, verdad- dice mientras regresa a ver al pobre pelinegro el cual estaba ya al borde de la locura.

-que mierda está pasando-dice en el piso mientras se agarra la cabeza.

- es fácil de explicar pero yo no seré el quien te lo diga- dice mientras se acerca al pelirrojo el cual no ha dicho nada.

-Kyle acompaña a Stan donde Clyde y Token… ha y cuídense de las fangirl-

-ven Stan, no podemos perder tiempo- Kyle agarra al pelinegro llevándoselo a rastras.

-pero kyl-no pudo acabar ya que fue interrumpido por su súper mejor amigo el cual actuaba raro.

- te lo explico cuando lleguemos-

Continuara…


End file.
